Hinata and Naruto: Genin Days
by Raela1396
Summary: Hinata and Naruto become close after Naruto saves her from bullies.Sarutobi sees great potential and maybe more.Unexpected twists and turns in this story of friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Sequel to Bully Saving to a Ramen Eating Friendship.

Genin, Chuunin, and Jonin Days

Chapter 1: Passed!! No wait, I failed!

Hinata's heart raced as she sat intensely in her chair. _Oh my goodness. Genin Exams are today! I hope we don't have to have a limit to the clones we have to make today! I'm terrible and I can't make more than 3!_ Hinata fiddled with her fingers.

Naruto entered with a bang into the classroom and all eyes aimed to the door. "Ohayo!!!!" There was a silence within the crowd. "Seems no one wants to greet me, the future Hokage." A random boy stood up and laughed. "You? The Hokage!? I won't live to see that! You can just dream on!" Hinata fumed inwardly.

"Leave him alone! At least he has the heart of a leader." Hinata spoke to the boy with courage. Everyone was quite shocked from her boldness. The astonishment soon ended when the most well known rivals entered. "My toe surely entered first, pig!" "Yeah right! Your nose is as big as your forehead, you can't even see over!"

Kiba laughed at the fight. "Burn!" Sakura turned shades of red and lunged at Ino. "Argh!!!" Naruto stared at Sakura with adoration in his eyes. "She's so cute…" Hinata looked down, discouraged. 'I'll never be as pretty as Sakura…To him, I guess I'm just a friend. It seems like that kiss when we were a year ago was only a friendship one…'

In the row behind them, Shikamaru opened his eyes. There were definitely bloodshot and he needed the rest. "Ah….what now?" He turned slowly without any source of enthusiasm to the fight. "Whatever. Oh Hinata-san, what's up? I guess not even a person in a coma can sleep with this racket." Hinata smiled at his humor. "Yes…that's very true." Over the past year, they became good friends. Shikamaru nodded in agreement. 'Ever since she and Naruto became friends she stopped stuttering. Friends can do miracles to you."

Suddenly Iruka ran into the room with fear trailing him. "SHUT THE DOOR AND WINDOWS! AND LOCK 'EM!!!"

Students here and there obeyed their sensei. After everyone settled down, there was a knock against the door and Iruka tensed up again.

"Iruka-teme, locking doors and windows won't keep a ninja out." All eyes followed the source and a purple-haired ninja appeared. "So, tell me again what you and Kakashi were doing again?" Iruka shrunk down and down into his chair.

No one has every seen him this frightened before. "Uh….er…..um….." "SPEAK!" "Nothing!" The mysterious and VERY angry ninja grew more annoyed. "DIEEEE!" The ninja charged at him full throttle and Iruka…well, he ran.

Hinata's eyebrows raised themselves at the scene. 'What has gotten into Iruka-sensei?' Everyone pretty much thought the VERY SAME thing.

Mizuki-sensei walking in right on time too. "What the hell?" Chouji shrugged. "Whatever. Well, since you're all here, let's move on now. Exams! You must be able to produced a good clone. By the way, act like you are trying to deceive me."

He smirked like a fox. Naruto jumped up and made his declaration. "Oh I will Mizuki-sensei! Believe it!"

I smiled too. Whenever he is upbeat, it brings me warmth in my heart. "Hahaha. Okay then. You're up." I don't think Naruto expected this though. "Hn. Dobe. Making declarations and promises and he doesn't even expect shit like this." Sakura cheered the voice on. "You're right Sasuke-kun! What an idiot!"

Naruto got down from his desk or our desk and walked. "Good Naruto-kun!" He turned to me and winked. "No worries!" I pray that there aren't because I am already. "Bushin no Jutsu!" We watched my all-time number one crush produce the wanted clone. "Um….." Naruto rubbed the back of his head embarrassed. Oh no…Oh my goodness….HE FAILED! Just as Naruto did this though, Iruka came in.

"I'm sorry Naruto…this clone won't even trick somebody with HALF a brain cell….well I guess you FAIL!" Sadness overcame Naruto and myself as the news struck us both. He walked back to his seat and lay his head down. "I failed…again…." I put my hand on his back. "I'm sorry Naruto…"

By 1 p.m. it was my turn. "Bushin!" I created a clone at last! It wasn't the best though. But apparently by the look on Mizuki's face, I pass. "Well done Hinata." I smiled happily but it all disappeared when I saw Naruto. I looked at my hands on my lap. Naruto….won't be a ninja until he graduates…The bell rang and the two of us headed out. "Hinata-chan…you can go to graduation. I'll just sit here."

I sighed. He couldn't come…I walked off to get my new headband. I'm an official ninja now.

General POV

Hinata walked towards the table with the headbands. All of the new graduates surrounded it too. The Hokage looked over at the lonely blonde. "So, Iruka, Naruto was the only one who didn't pass." "Yes sir."

Naruto sat on the swing with his new companion, sadness. "Looks like it'll be a while…" Two women looked over at the swing as well. "Hey look. It's the failure, and it's also _that _kid." "Heh. He deserves it." The second one replied smugly. "With him as a ninja, it'll be REAL trouble. It's because of---"

The second lady interrupted the first. "Hey! It's forbidden to talk about that!" Naruto heard nothing of this though because the women were quite far. He put his goggles upon his forehead as he readided for his departure.

Suddenly Mizuki appeared with a small grin. "Hey, I think you passed. Apparently Iruka doesn't have the better judgement. Well, since you WANT to graduate, I'll let you on a secret.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Dun dun dun DUN!

What's the big secret? Review for your guesses!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Secrets

--------------------

Naruto stood by the tree on training grounds 24 known as the Forest of Death. Well, truth be told, he stood outside the gate. "Eh…when the hell is Mizuki coming? I'm so freaking---"The leaves around him flew about the area and the said ninja appeared.

"Well, someone isn't virtuous with patience…Well, now that we're alone I am ready to tell you the secret…" The silver head leaned towards Naruto's head and whispered. Naruto's face soon became determined and worried. "Demo (1)… isn't that bad?" Mizuki laughed. "Why of course not! It's going to help you…and me." The last part Naruto didn't hear because he was shining with glee.

Mizuki sighed again. "Oh and you have to put this in Iruka's mailbox if you want to get back at him." The ninja handed the blonde an envelope that said, smack dab in the middle of everything, "IRUKA UMINO ONLY!!! OPEN AND YOU DIE, NOSY BETCHES!!! Love, Mizuki"

Obviously Naruto had no clue what a 'betch' was in the first place. Luckily he knew what bitch meant. "Ano…Mizuki-sensei, I think you spelled bitch wrong…" Mizuki glared daggers at the boy. "Do you want to be a ninja or not?" Naruto nodded with fear. "Then do not question my intelligence!!!"

**Mahal Kita-Aishiteru-Te Amo- I Love You**

Hinata waited outside her father's office. _'Today, I will finally tell tou-san that I am a ninja! Maybe now he'll train me more now…_' Hiashi Hyuuga wasn't like all loving fathers. Sure he loved his daughter but he never seemed to show much faith in her. In his eyes, she was weak with absolutely no strength at all. Before she met Naruto, she was a stuttering maniac. Now, after a very decent confidence boost, Hiashi continues to train her but not often.

"Hinata, you may enter." The voice was here through the screen door and the pearly eyed heiress strode across the mat and sat on the cushion. "Tou-san, I have graduated from the ninja academy." She hoped her father showed that he was SOMEWHAT proud.

Hinata didn't make eye contact for a whole five minutes until Hiashi said these words that probably changed their relationship forever, "Great job, I'm proud of you my daughter."

The two stood and in the first time in years, Hinata received a hug from her father. "Arigatou." Small droplets of a watery substance trickled down her face. 'Tou-san is PROUD of me at last! I must keep this up if I want to truly prove myself'

"Gomen for the hurt I've caused you…I should've never stopped training you so, but now, as a ninja, you will be able to train with me as well as your new genin team." It was such a heartwarming moment for the two. And by some weird chance, Father's day just so happened to be around the corner.

Neji walked by the office and scowled_. 'Hinata-sama is so lucky and she doesn't even know it.'_ Hiashi noticed his nephew outside and invited him inside. "Neji, I know I haven't said this before or last year, but I believe that my brother is very proud of you for becoming a great ninja." Neji was shocked at this sign of affection and his eyes were filled with shock. He hasn't shown much emotion since the day father died. Hinata looked at Neji with some warmth in her pale eyes. "I believe he is right, Neji-nii-san." It was yet another warm moment for the Hyuuga family.

**-------------------------New Penname for Kagamini: Raela------------------------------**

Naruto was running around the village with the envelope in his hands. He looked at it and yet again, he questioned the chunin's intelligence. "What kind of person doesn't know how to spell bitch?" He shrugged and picked up the pace. Iruka was out at Ichiraku's when Naruto placed the mail into the mailbox. Stealthily, the boy ran off to follow Mizuki's other order.

'Steal the Forbidden Scroll…sounds easy…and bad…well this'll help me be a ninja!' He ran to the Hokage Tower and slipped in. He grabbed it and ran, but not without setting off an alarm.

"It's Naruto!" One voice shouted from behind him. "Get him!" Said another. The said boy took off nervously.

He waited in the middle of a forest, reading the scroll. "I might as well learn something while waiting." After about an hour, Naruto has successfully learned Kage Bushin no Jutsu and a rustling noise came from the bushes. He got into a defensive position but relaxed when he saw Iruka-sensei.

"Aha! Iruka-sensei? What are you doing here?" Naruto tilted his head. Iruka had a look of suspicion on his face when he saw Naruto. "Why do you have the Forbidden Scroll?" Iruka demanded. Naruto beamed and held it high. "Mizuki-sensei said I'd pass if I had this!!" Iruka smacked his forehead and his eyes widen afterwards. "Naruto, stealing that scroll is a crime." Soon after Mizuki attacked and Naruto became shocked. "Mizuki-sensei! I thought you were supposed to just help me pass!"

Mizuki laughed insanely. "Why would anyone want a demon to be a ninja?" Iruka yelled at Mizuki, "Mizuki, no!" The white haired ninja sent shuriken at the other Chuunin. "You want to know the truth kid? You're the demon that almost destroyed the village years ago!!!"

Naruto's eyes became ones of disbelief, shock, and fear. "I-Iruka-sen-sensei?" Iruka's head was down. Mizuki laughed again. "Naruto…" Iruka started calmly. "You are not the demon…you are Uzumaki Naruto…now run!" Iruka cried out.

Naruto nodded and ran with the scroll. Iruka faced Mizuki with hate. "Why?! Why would you do such a thing?" Mizuki's face became dark. "He is the monster that killed my parents!!" Mizuki charged at Iruka and kunai and shuriken clashed.

---------------

It was late at night and Yumi Aishiteru and her companion Michi Izuka were walking around the forest area. "Ne, Yumi-chan, what's wrong and why are we going this way?" Michi questioned her friend. The two had just graduated from the academy and well…as roommates, Michi was dragged along with Yumi. "Shh! I hear something!" Yumi hissed. Metal was hitting metal and it didn't sound good. "You saw those jounin earlier, right? Well, I saw Iruka-sensei running over here. He said something about that knucklehead." Michi made an 'o' with her mouth and nodded. They crept around the bushes and saw a kunai whizz by.

"Who are you, dattebayo!?" Naruto cried out. The two girls saw the blonde and stepped out. "Naruto-san…" Michi started. "What the hell happened?" She pointed at Iruka and then pointed at the bloody lump known as Mizuki. Yumi shook her head. "Doesn't matter. These two need to get to a hospital fast. I'm no medic, man…"

Iruka stirred in his almost fainted state. He saw three of his students conversing. "Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled in relief as his teacher started coming around. "N-Naruto…Good job." He patted the boy's head and told him to shut his eyes. Naruto nodded and did as he was told. "Open."

Naruto obeyed and saw Iruka without his hitai-ate (1). He placed a hand on his forehead, only to feel metal and cloth. He hugged Iruka and thanked him. The two onlookers had smiles and congratulated the blonde who passed after all.

"You'll be Hokage Naruto, you will." Michi kicked slightly at Mizuki's body. "Uh…what are we going to do with this guy?" Yumi rolled her eyes and picked up his arms. "Grab his legs; we're bringing him to Hokage-sama." Iruka watched the two girls walk off with the body.

He saw Naruto's hand, stretched out to him. "Come on, sensei." Iruka smiled and laughed and took the hand. Naruto put an arm over his shoulder and helped the limping man.

-------------------------------

Hinata was coming from a restaurant with her father, sister, and Neji when she saw her three classmates. Her eyes widen when she saw a few scratch marks on Naruto. "Naruto-kun!!" Hinata called out softly. She rushed over to her life-long crush to help him. Carry a man several pounds heavy isn't easy even if you are a ninja. Being a short ninja didn't help either. Hinata grabbed Iruka's other arm and helped. "W-what happen?"

Hiashi raised a brow at this and sent Neji home with Hanabi. Hiashi decided to relieve the two girls of the heavy body that kept hitting random objects such as trash cans. "Let me help." Yumi and Michi bowed down respectively and followed. "Arigatou Hyuuga-sama."

They reached the Hokage Tower and Iruka was taken to the hospital and Mizuki to the interrogation building. The Sandaime called the four graduates up to his office. "So, would you four like to explain what happened?" Naruto laughed nervously as he brought out the Forbidden Scroll.

Hinata said she helped out when brining Iruka here when they met up on the streets. Michi childishly pointed at Yumi, who shook her head in annoyance and merely stated that, "We were walking and we saw those three."

Sarutobi nodded and sent them home. He had work to do of course. He looked at the list of new genin. "Hm…Naruto got the lowest scores…but he has good stealth…just too loud. Hyuuga Hinata…quiet, smart, not very strong but good chakra control. Not as good as Sakura's but fair. Aishiteru Yumi, well rounded. Izuka Michi, specializes in partner jutsu, genjutsu and weapons. How troublesome…there's an odd number in the number of people who graduated."

He massaged his temples. 'Well, I guess there's going to be one of those rare 5-man teams…'


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, it's Rae and Anela!! Just the two girls of Raela. I'm in no mood to put the numbers there so, yea. Oh and as I said in the summary, there's an unexpected twist in this chapter so you all know. DO NOT GET MAD. It's my fan fiction so I can twist it however I please. Well, here is chapter 3 of this story!! Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Yumi and Michi are OCs played by Anela and another friend. The Characters of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto, please keep that in mind.**

**Thank You.**

-----------------------------------------------------

The rays of sunlight crept through the blinds of the apartment. Naruto's eyes slowly cracked open as his alarm clock gave off a blaring noise. _'Eight o' clock….Day after Graduations…..PICTURES!!!' _Naruto jumped out of bed, not bothering to fix it. He put on his 'ninja face' and ran off to the photographer.

"Oi, you sure you want it like this?" The man behind the camera asked. Naruto nodded furiously and posed. A few minutes later, Sarutobi got pissed at this and scolded Naruto for doing such a thing.

"Oh yeah! I could have done this! Oiroke no Jutsu!!!"

In Naruto's place was a blonde woman, naked and cover by mere clouds of smoke. The Third Hokage fell back with a massive nosebleed and Naruto returned to his original form.

Outside the office, Yumi and Michi were walking towards the Third's room so they could talk to him about something. They opened the door fast, only to see Sarutobi on the floor. The two stared with wide eyes and then there's ebony orbs shifted over to Naruto who scratched the back of his head. "Hehehehe…"

"Hey old man!!"

"Young Master!!"

The three genin looked at the door and saw a six-year-old running towards the Hokage. A jounin followed him and stared at Naruto. Then he glared at Michi. "You! You're the one who keeps blaring music at 3 am!!" Michi shook her head, denying it. "No, that's your OTHER neighbor!!"

Konohamaru tripped over air and jumped up blaming Naruto. "You idiot! I don't give a damn as to who the hell you are, have respect for your elders!!" With that, Naruto punched the boy on the head and stormed out to get to the Academy. Yumi and Michi followed, being new genin and all.

"Why is it, whenever I cause trouble, you two always keep appearing?" Michi shrugged and Yumi sighed. "Fate…" They opened the doors of the school and headed on over to room 103. The students were running in and taking their seats. Sakura stepped up to Naruto, questioning as to why he was here.

"Hey Naruto! Why are you here? Only students who passed are here!" Naruto simply pointed at his hitai-ate and sat next to Hinata.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun. I'm glad you passed." Hinata smiled at her crush. Naruto gave her a thumb up and they waited for Iruka. It was the same today. "Iruka!!!!!!!"

The said man ran into the room and the same purple haired kunoichi stomped in. "Oh hello" She said in a sickly sweet voice. "Iruka….get on with it."

Iruka nodded furiously. "Uh…Team 7, Sakura, Sasuke, and…Gaara." Everyone began to murmur about the last member of Team 7. The red head's aura simply said, _back off assholes_. "Team eight, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Rei Tanuki." Rei and Shino stayed silent as did Kiba. He was busy shushing Akamaru. Iruka cleared his throat nervously as Anko was watching him. "T-team 9, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji and Nara Shikamaru." Ino complained and wailed out not being with Sasuke.

Anko's eye twitched and she smacked the blonde upside the head. "Suck it up!!" Ino yelped at she rubbing her bruising head. Iruka sighed heavily and continued. "Team 10, Hyuuga Hinata, Aishiteru Yumi…." Hinata crossed her fingers hoping Naruto would be on her team.

"Uzumaki—" Hinata jumped up cheering. Everyone's eyes were wide at her sudden display of boldness. Naruto jumped up too and hugged her. "….settle down." Iruka muttered. "And Izuka Michi!"

The entire class started whispering. It had been thirty years since there was a 5-man team. Anko snatched the list away from Iruka. "Damn, damn, DOUBLE DAMN!!" Anko cried inanimate tears. "How come Kakashi gets to teach those brats!!??" Iruka tried pulling the clip board away. "Go get Team 7!!" Anko's jaw instantly dropped.

"I have to teach Pinky, Emo kid, and Emo Kid #2!?!?" Anko yelled tugging at her hair. Sakura jumped up and pointed at her new sensei. "You're the one to talk!! What kind of lady has PURPLE hair?!!?" The two got into an argument that may turn into a fist fight. Iruka sweat dropped and tried to pry them apart. "Okay, okay, enough!!" The dango-eating woman and the cherry blossom stopped to glare at the instructor. Iruka quickly put his hands up defensively and sighed.

"Okay….LUNCH BREAK!!" The Chuunin instructor dashed out of the room with a hot-headed jounin on his tail. Everyone's eye brows were raised and they just began to socialize.

The Sandaime sat in his chair, staring at the orb he used to watch the villagers. The jounins of the village stood, watching the orb and they all sweat dropped at this sight. Kakashi scratched the back of his neck. "So, I get Izuka, Aishiteru, Hyuuga, and Uzumaki? What a nice team combination."

The Sandaime nodded curtly and sent them all off to lunch. Kurenai sighed and jumped out the window. Kakashi just stood there, leaning against the wall. Everyone had already left, but him.

"Kakashi, teach them well." With that the Copy-Cat nin took off.

----------------------------------------------------------------Karin suckz!!!!-------------------

Naruto was sitting at Ichiraku's with Hinata, Yumi and Michi. Let's just say, they got into a ramen eating contest.

"Losers pay the winner!!" Naruto shouted as he raised his chopsticks. Hinata broke hers and nodded with closed eyes, secretly filled with determination. Yumi smirked and it turned into a grin. Michi fumbled her chopsticks and got her eighth pair out of the cup.

Teuchi was cooking ramen and he placed the gang's first bowls in front of them. Ayame brought out a board and labeled the columns: Naru-san, Hina-san, Yumi-san, and Michi-san.

"Ready…set…go!"

They all dug in to the best ramen ever made, according to Naruto. Hinata ate calmly at a slow and steady pace. Yumi ate slightly faster than Hinata and Michi was holding the bowl to her mouth. Naruto on the other hand was slurping the noodles, not caring about the loud sounds he made.

"Well, well, well…mind if I join my team for lunch?"

They all turned around, with bowls in their hands to see none other than Hatake Kakashi. Each of them shrugged and turned back around. Kakashi sweat dropped and sat down, ordering a miso ramen.

Michi was the first to lose and she was pretty pissed. "Grrr….Naruto!!!" She seethed. Yumi dropped her bowl and fell backwards, her sight was hazy and she clutched her head.

Hinata and Naruto, unbelievably, had already finished twenty bowls. Naruto wasn't keeping count and he finally patted his stomach. "I'm done…well, it looks like—"

Teuchi was shaking Hinata's hand and she had a tinge of pink on her face. "Congratulations Hinata-san!" The three twelve year olds gaped at the score board which said: Naruto: 20, Hinata: 32, Yumi: 19, and Michi: 16.

Their eyes were bulging out of their eye sockets and their jaws hit the grounds and then they proceeded to do the cliché 'anime fall'.

"EEEHH?!?!?!"

Kakashi was pretty shocked and almost choked on his own spit. _'I have one hell of a team!' _Hinata smiled with victory and held a hand out to her new team members.

"Hinata-chan…you're not serious….are you?" Naruto asked with a lot of shock in his voice. She nodded and held another hand out to Yumi, who just dumped the contents of the Panda wallet in her hand. Naruto cried anime tears as he pulled out his bare Frog wallet. Michi threw her head back and sighed. "Damn…." She pulled out her art case and placed 50 ryu in the Hyuuga's palm.

"Thank you." With that, Hinata sat back down and turned to Kakashi. "So…sensei…where to?"

Kakashi put a hand on his chin. "Academy rooftop in 10 minutes." He 'poofed' off and left the four preteens to themselves. Yumi stood up and grabbed her bag. "Well, you heard the man…ten minutes. Race ya!" Yumi started jogging to the Academy and Michi miserably followed.

Naruto was still on the ground when he saw a hand toward him. "Come on Naruto-kun." He gratefully took it and stood up. "I just can't believe you beat me, Hinata-chan." Hinata giggled and smiled again. "You can rematch me in a year, I've had enough ramen to last me eight years." She walked beside her life-long crush.

Her bright smile soon disappeared when she noticed Naruto was looking at Sakura with blushing cheeks. _'I wish he wouldn't be such…such a fan boy of her…she has no interest in him. At least I'm friends with him…'_ She started walking faster and she kept her head low.

Naruto was walking and then well, he noticed Hinata was leaving him behind. "Hey! Wait up Hinata-chan!"

He ran to catch up with the Hyuuga, who was already climbing the outside wall for exercise.

Hinata was somewhat sad because of how Naruto paid more attention to the local cherry blossom. She shook her head and climbed over the railing.

She sat by Yumi, who noticed the gloomy aura of the Hyuuga. Yumi put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "What's wrong? Naruto again? Clueless baka…." Hinata nodded sadly, but she pushed that emotion away as soon as Naruto came up with Kakashi.

"Yo! Okay…so…my very first impression of you all is that you were idiots, but that can change. Okay, we'll start with introductions."

The four preteens stared at each other and then they turned to Kakashi. "Um…" Michi started. "What the hell are we supposed to say?"

Kakashi mentally smacked his forehead. 'I thought these guys were smart…well at least Hinata and Yumi…' He regained his composure and sighed. "I'll go first. I'm Hatake Kakashi, I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future…and I have a lot of hobbies."

Michi and Naruto both jumped up at the same time. "What the hell was that?!" Michi shouted and pointed an accusing finger at the jounin. "Yeah! You told us nothing but your name!" Naruto yelled in frustration. Yumi just rolled her eyes while Hinata just looked slightly amused at the scene. After all, she was going to spend most of the next few years with these people.

"Whatever…okay blondie, name?"

Naruto glared at his new teacher who didn't seem to notice. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto!! I like ramen, orange, and my friends. I don't like waiting for the three minutes of ramen to cook" Kakashi sweat dropped and had a look of disbelief on his covered face_. 'Does this boy only think about ramen!?'_ **(Actual line from manga, I don't own**) "And my dream is to become the greatest Hokage ever known!"

The Copy-Cat Nin quickly discarded that thought after Naruto finished. _'Okay…forget that. What an interesting kid.' _He pointed at Hinata who slightly flinched, but she shook it off.

"Hyuuga Hinata, I like peace and serenity even if I am a ninja. I hate wars and the death of friends and comrades. My dream is to help create a better world for people to live in. And I know it's pointless to hate war and death in a world of hatred, but that's why we try to make peace, ne? My hobbies are well…too many too list."

Hinata said this with confidence. Like she was always told, first impressions were and always are important.

Kakashi nodded. _'This Hyuuga girl is different from the others I've met. How interesting.'_ "Okay, short stuff, you're turn." Michi fumes at the nickname and glared daggers at her sensei. "Izuka Michi, I love music, knives, and well…the smart one here," She pointed to Yumi, who again, ignored the finger invading her personal bubble. "Says I have a blood fetish, but what ever. I hate the color pink unless you have something black to accompany it and bothersome things. Hobbies include drawing, playing music and well…training I suppose. My dream, I don't really have a goal."

Kakashi nodded at everything and kept the blood information in a nice little mental file cabinet. He was just about to tell Yumi to go, but a very loud female voice interrupted.

"Okay, maggots! Introdu—what the hell are you doing here Hatake?!?!"

-------------------------------

_**Okay, I know this isn't very long, but whatever. Raelynn will not be really helping with this story, but she is actively helping with the Fate of a Delivery Girl. Oh and for future reference, even though Naruto is on a team with girls, he will not end up a man whore. This arch of the Naruto and Hinata series is just the genin years of where he and Hinata grow closer and become friends with everyone else. I will play along with the original story line, but it will be different. Also, if you flame me for making Gaara a leaf Nin, don't even bother because it's part of the plot. You figure it out because I will not spoil my readers. Tell me what you think and click the little review button below.**_

_**Have a nice morning/afternoon/ and*sneeze* night!!! *grins***_

_**Oh and the lines that Kakashi and Naruto said while introducing were from the manga exactly as well.**_

_**I DON'T OWN NARUTO, if I did, pigs would fly, fish and a shark would drown, and Hell would freeze.**_


End file.
